Song Drabbles
by SunRise19
Summary: Exactly what the title says these are song drabbles taken from songs that I put on shuffle on my computer.pairings of all sorts in here..PLZ RR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all!

Well, I've done it. This is my first ever attempt at song drabbles. I put my music on shuffle, sat back and decided to write five drabbles to start off.

I've never done this before; I'd love any thoughts, ideas or suggestions! I'm sure I'll post more in the coming days, but I just wanted to start off with these and see what happens. I hope you will enjoy them, please leave a review on your way out they really do mean a lot! I really appreciate them!

-….-…-…-…

1. Taylor Swift – Love Story

She was not much for love. To say she didn't believe in love would have been a lie, however it certainly was not the first thing on her list.

Nor was it the second or the third or fourth…

That is why at the ball she hadn't expected much of anything to happen. At sixteen years of age her need to prove herself to be a worthy knight had been gained. So when she entered the dance in her scarlet colored gown she blushed as all heads had turned to her.

That was when he had inquired of her to dance with him. She had said yes and smiled as he took her in to his arms. The music was fast as he twirled her through the air.

It was then she felt it, the emotion called love. Her heart soared as high if not higher than her and Dragon flew through the sky.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear for the first time as he gazed at her.

"I love you as well," she replied as she lent forward and kissed him.

It was truly the start of her love story.

-..-..-..-..-..

2. Dixie chicks – Traveling Soldier

It was not that he was old. Far from it, he had just turned eighteen.

He was afraid, yet he would die before he let anyone especially her know it. He sat down at the table, watching as a young servant girl placed down the bowl of soup.

"Thank you," he said as he used his bread to dip in the dish. The girl offered him a smile as she pulled up a seat some ways off.

"Excuse me," she said pushing a piece of dark hair out of her face, "I just want to say thank you for fighting for us. I am sure your king will be proud of you."

"Thank you," the young man replied as he finished his soup.

"May I ask your name?" the girl inquired.

"Gunther," he answered as he stood, "I must go."

It was her few words of kindness that he remembered as he was on the battle field, helping to defend a neighboring kingdom from invaders. It was those words he remembered as he lay dying.

The servant girl cried when she heard as no one cared in her village that a man had given his life to save their own.

-..-..-…-..-…-…-…

3. With out you – from the Rent soundtrack

"Jester," the kind voice of the queen reached his ears yet the fool did nothing but raise his head to gaze at her through watery eyes.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Shock and surprise shown in his face as the queen knelt in front of him, "Jane is gone. However, you will see that life does and will go on."

That was the problem. The boys ran, the oceans crashed, the days soared and Pepper's baby cried.

All with out Jane.

Inside however, Jester was slowly dying. Heartache was causing him to lose weight and although he tried to maintain a smile for the court all could see the facade.

Yet his pulse still beat everyday, his eyes gazed, legs walked and his lungs still took in breaths of air.

All with out Jane.

Life went on, however Jester was gone.

Soon lost to his heartache.

-..-..-..-..-..-..

4. Brad Paisley – The World

She was everything to him. She was his sun, the ray of strength and hope and life that he wanted for all times.

In his shy manor, he tried to show her that she was his world. To the court, she was just another cook. All the upper classes ignored her; mostly those from other kingdoms who would snub her as they walked by.

However to Rake, Pepper was a queen and he tried to treat her as such. Giving her flowers, soft "I love you," at differing times of the day and night and holding her in his arms stroking her soft hair as she slept. In that moment the young man knew he held the world.

-…-….-….-…-.-

5. John Mayor – Say

What could she do? How could she phrase all that she wanted to convey to him?

He had taken her under his wing, he had nurtured her like one of Rake's plants, and he had molded her in to what she was now.

What she had dreamed of becoming since she was a small girl all those years ago.

"Sir Theodore?" Jane inquired as she stepped through the archway of the practice yard. She watched as the elderly knight set down his book.

"Jane," he began his tone light, "You can call me Theodore now."

"Yes, sir," she said before a chuckle escaped her lips.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as Jane swallowed.

What could she say to him? They were leaving for the battle tomorrow and this could be the last conversation that the two of them would ever have.

"I want to tell you sir that I thank you. I thank you for all the training and patience you have taught me. Most of all I thank you for the lessons, both in and out of the practice arena."

The knight did not know what else to tell him. What could you really say to someone that means so much to you the night before going off to war?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all!

I'm so glad you all liked my first set of drabbles! I created more for you, so I hope you like them as well! I hope to make drabble number 1 in to a story one of these days however we will see if time will allow me to do that.

I hope you will enjoy these please leave a review on your way out they really do mean a lot! Thank you so much for the reviews I love them you guys! I also take Concrit so feel free to leave any if you see anything out of place.

Again, your reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you! If any of you have any ideas, suggestions or opinions feel free to leave them as well!

-..-..-..-…-..-..-..-..-

1. Heather Headley – Fulltime

She had been a fool only one time in her life.

Two times when it came to leaving her son. However, there was no use trying to go back and change the past. Lilly had done what she had done and she had to deal with the consequences.

She could take a beating if it would save her son. She could take the drinking, the insults and pain all for Gunther.

She could do what her mother had done and just put up with it. However, what he had taken from her she could not deal with at all.

Not in this life.

However she had done the selfish thing and had left Magnus. She had left her son and had all intent to send for him.

Until she met the man that gave her real love for the first time ever in her life. He gave her true love and by the time she could retrieve Gunther Magnus had halted every attempt.

-..-..-..-..-..-…-…-…-…

2. Lisa Brescia – And there it is

He was scared. Scared to love as he once did.

She was alive with the same color of hair that his previous love possessed.

The same eyes as well however Jester could not help falling for her.

It was him and Sarah.

She was warm, not afraid to show her affection and fall deeply in love.

If he were to surrender, he feared it would hurt him like it did back then.

One night, as he lay in her arms she opened her emerald eyes, "What is it my love?"

Her concern was valid.

He had to let the old go and let the new love in. He smiled as he felt his heart open like a new rose as he kissed her, "I am blessed to have you in my life. That is what it is."

-..-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-

3. Leann Rimes – Nothin' Bout Love Makes Sense

It was like a cloud full with rain that should not hang in the sky.

She felt so happy and sad all at the same time. She felt weak and yet strong.

Especially when she was around him. When she would sit and listen to him play, Jane felt as if she was dancing on air along with the notes of the melody. When he would watch her spar she would blush and try her best to gain the upper hand of the battle more than usual.

When he held her hand she felt as if he was touching her heart. It was strange to her; however she was quickly learning that nothing about love made sense.

-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-…-..-…-..-

4. Tim McGraw – Red Ragtop

He was twenty and she was eighteen. They were at the perfect age for marriage, perhaps even a bit too old some folks thought.

However, none of that mattered to the young cook and gardener. They would slip out of the castle and run along the dirt road, laughing and clinging onto one another's hands as their bodies fell upon the soft earth.

"I am with child," her voice choked on the words, "Rake, I am so sorry, I can not… I know some herbs that maybe I can take to-"

"No!" Shock replaced the sad look on the girl's face as he had never shouted at her before.

"No, I should have married you years ago. I love you Pepper, I will not shame you."

-…-…-…-..-…-..-…-.

5. Colbie Calliat – I Never Told You

She missed his blue eyes, how he kissed her and held her during the night.

However, she never told him that; to caught up in her own business to really think to do so.

She missed the way his hat would jingle when he would walk through the garden, to the kitchen or up to her tower room.

Again, she never told him.

Every time she closed her eyes in the dead of night she could see his eyes. God how she missed them. She missed everything about him.

Even after she had come back from the war, scarred and beaten he had never turned from her. He always told her he loved her, how he could not live with out her by his side and how much he missed her.

How much he had longed for her return to hold her once again.

How she wished she would've done the same.

-..-..-..-…-…-..-…-…-…-..-..-.—

6. Gretchen Wilson – Redneck Woman

She had never been like a doll. She had never considered herself as pretty although many times Jester would tell her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I don't need to be pretty," she would reply with a toss of her frizzy curls, "I don't want that makeup, fancy dresses, hairclips or any of that stuff."

Although she was of a high birth, Jane had always acted like one of the boys much to the dismay of her mother.

"It is not ladylike to sit that way," her mother would say and then as soon as the lady-in-waiting would turn her back Jane would go back to her original position.

That would always be Jane.

-….-…-…-…-…-…-..-

7. Martina McBride – Anyway

She had done everything she could to get to this moment and yet she knew she would never rage war against her kingdom's enemies ever again.

She had been the first woman to ever chase a dream that seemed so far away.

She had trained hard, turned down a marriage proposal, lost her relationship with her mother and so much more.

These were the thoughts that were coursing through out her mind as with Gunther's help she knelt to the ground in order to take the annual oath of knights.

"Sire," she began, "I honestly do not see what good I am to you now. They saw to that your majesty. I am not worthy to really be a kni-"

"None of that talk Jane," King Caradoc sharply cut her off, "You fought for us. Yes, it was a great price to you however you will always be of use to me Jane. Do not ever think you will not be. You are a knight of this kingdom, leg or not."

She had given so much and the kingdom still accepted her as one of their own and a trained knight as well. As she finished her oath and as Gunther helped her to her feet she hid her face as silent tears went down her cheeks.


End file.
